I hate you?
by Indy2009
Summary: Riven, a sexy bad boy with attitude. Bloom, the beautiful fiery temptress. These two just can't seem too get along but what happens when these two are forced together for a school assignment. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Winx Club or any characters in this story**

* * *

"OH MY GOD RIVEN JUST SHUT UP!" Bloom shouted at the handsome bad boy standing in front of her.

"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING AND YOUR GONNA LISTEN, WOMAN" Riven shouted back at the red haired beauty

The remaining Winx club and specialists just stood back and stared at the hot headed duo. They were in the park enjoying a picnic when Riven started talking about how fairies were a burden and tend to ruin missions when the schools joined together. However Bloom had a different view on his statements.

"Half the casualties that take place during missions wouldn't happen because girls like you don't listen and wander off all the time. Leaving guys like me having to risk our lives to save your ass from getting killed" Riven moved closer with every word he spoke. If they had been any closer they would have been kissing.

"Excuse me, but I remember saving your ass when you got cocky and ended up in quicksand up to your neck"

"BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO CHANGE PATHS!" Riven threw his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang just sat back and tried to finish the picnic. Except Sky who kept close watch. Riven was getting pretty close to his girl and he didn't like it. The reason they weren't stopping the fight was because it was such a common thing now. The two would disagree then start arguing.

Nabu even thought that they purposely riled each other up. Riven was renowned for his smart ass attitude but Bloom was the sweetest person he knew. So it was weird how she only seemed to not get along with Riven.

"You know what Riven, I HATE YOU!" Bloom pushed past him so Riven stumbled back a bit.

"…YOU KNOW WHAT BLOOM, YOU'RE ANNOYING" Riven shouted after her, storming off in the opposite direction.

Sky stood up and ran after his girlfriend.

"Babe, hold up" Sky yelled out to her

Bloom stopped in her tracks and sat down on a little rock resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.

"What?" she mumbled

Sky finally caught up "Hey beautiful, don't run off with out me, what if something happened to you" Sky said being the over protective boyfriend he was.

Bloom smiled at him. "Sorry, its just… god he just gets me sooo...Ugh" she said burying her head in her hands.

Sky smiled and sat down in front of her. He then wrapped his arms around her hips and gently pulled her off the rock so she was sitting on his lap straddling him

"Look at me" He kept one arm around her waist and the other he tilted her chin to look at him. "Now I'm having a little trouble accepting the fact that you think about him more than me" Sky smiled at her. "Riven's a jerk, you know that, I know that, everyone knows it. But you, baby you are way too beautiful to stress about anything and it kills me when I see you upset"

Bloom smiled and pecked his lips.

"Is that all" he looked at her with a puppy dog expression.

Bloom leaned in and they passionately started making out.

* * *

Riven was walking down the same path Bloom took, after a heavy scolding from the boys he was on his way to apologise or as close to apologising as someone like Riven could get.

"Stupis idiots, she has them all wrapped around her finger. All she has to do is bat her eyelashes and guys will fall at her feet."

After a short while he started to hear voices and giggling. He moved a couple branches and saw Sky with his hands all over Bloom and they were getting pretty hot and heavy.

Riven growled to himself then turned away and stormed back to the group.

'How can she just let him touch her like that, doesn't she have any self respect' Riven thought to himself. 'Wait why do i care, she's not my girlfriend i have Musa'

* * *

It was monday and the Red fountain boys and Alfea girls were going on a practical assignment worth half their grade. The boys were in their class listening to Codatorta speak.

"Alright ladies, your assignments are going to be done in pairs and because you'll need a certain amount of magic and the girls will need some protection you will be paired with a student from Alfea" Codatorta explained to the class, alot of cheering and excitment went around the class.

"alright an entire week alone with Bloom" Sky whispered to Brandon

"Haha yeah a whole week sharing a tent huh lover boy" Brandon whispered back high fiving him.

"You gonna be okay Timmy" Helia laughed at the blushing Timmy who had heard there conversation realising he was gonna be sleeping in the same place as Tecna

"Yeah, yeah before you get too excited just know this, you won't be picking your partners"

Silence filled the room, then everyone started chattering amongst themselves.

"DAMN IT!" Sky, Brandon and Helia huffed in unison. While Timmy, Nabu and Riven stayed silent wondering who they were gonna be partnered up with.

At that moment 15 Alfea students arrived in the class and took seats so they could all be addressed together.

"Honey bunny, did you hear what their gonna do, this is horrible" Stella sat in the chair in between Brandon and Timmy.

"I know Stell but hey maybe we'll get put together" He comforted his girlfriend

"I hope i get you Flora" Helia said to his girlfriend who sat beside him. Flora blushed but silently hoped that she got him too.

Layla sat next to Nabu, Tecna sat on the other side of Timmy and Musa sat beside Riven. They were sitting at a round table with just enough seats for the group. Bloom was the last to arrive at the table and the only seat left was perfectly opposite to Riven. Bloom scowled at him and Riven tauntingly smiled at her making Bloom turn away even angrier.

Realising his loves distress he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. so she was side onto him.

"I better get you as my partner Bloom or my week will be unbearable" he whispered into her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Alright everyone listen up, the boys will each come up and draw a girls name from the box, whoever you have picked will be your partner and thats final." Codatorta emphasizing the word final.

One by one 10 out of the fifteen boys had chosen their partners and had to move with their girls to sit on the other side of the class in pairs. three of them being Nabu who chose Layla, Helia who chose Tecna, Timmy chose Musa. Although not the girls they were hoping for they were happy atleast they got the girls they knew well.

Sky was next he pulled out Stella, silently cursing to himself he made his way to Stella putting on a fake smile. He didn't have anything against the girl he just would have really preferred his beautiful blue eyed goddess sitting alone with Riven as they hadn't had their partners yet.

Brandon was next and pulled out a girl called Sophie.

"Ugh, he's partnered with the sluttiest girl in school" Stella fumed

Brandon being the charmer offered his hand to her as they made their wasy to the other side of the class.

Alright Ryan your up. The school stud made his way to the front chanting loudly "Please be Bloom, Please be Bloom"

Everyone in the room laughed it wasn't a secret that Bloom had a lot of admirers at Red Fountain. Sky had to restrain himself 'If that clown picks my girlfriend, I'm gonna flip' he growled in his head.

As if his prayers were answered Ryan picked out a girl called Amber.

"Riven come up here"

Riven slowly strode towards the front, it was at that time everyone realised their were only two girls left and one of them was Bloom.

"Ohmygod, what if he chooses Bloom, they'll kil each other" Musa frantically whispers to Timmy.

"I know, this is gonna be tough"

Riven reached into the box and pulled out a name. The winx club and specialists all holding their breath. He unfolded the paper with a frown and his eyes went wide after reading the name. His eyes darted across the room to the red haired temptress. At that point it was as if everything went in slow motion.

"you have got to be kidding me!" Bloom scolded at him. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. The whole world knew about the two's troubled friendship and were shocked and what was gonna happen.

"Hey I'm not exactly liking this either!" he said back with the same amount of fire.

"I would rather kill myself than be paired up with an egotistical jerk like you!"

"...and i would rather..."

"Alright, you too stop arguing, the decision is final, you two will spend the next four days completing a mission and on the fourth you all will return back to class to deliberate"

"BUT.." Bloom and Riven said at the same time.

"...I SAID THAT'S FINAL"

* * *

**Hmm.. What's gonna happen when these two hotties have to spend four days in the wild.**

**Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

The girls had packed their belongings and were now standing in the Red Fountain loading docks. The boys already packed and loaded their ships, then they were making final alterations and making sure everything was set then they went over to take their partners on their assigned ships.

Riven was done and then looked over at Bloom who was standing off to the side leaning against the giant doors with her bag resting against her leg. She was wearing a simple white singlet that was tight and clung to all the right curves of her body. She had on tight skinny leg black jeans that sat nicely on her hips and made her ass and legs look good, like deliciously good. Her silky hair was down and left naturally wavy and she had on black heels. He sighed "Better get this over with is suppose" He walked over to her with his usual arrogant stride.

"Ready?" he said rudely

Bloom raised her eyebrow and just stared at him. This irritated him.

"I said, are you ready?"

"Ask me nicely, and then I'll be ready"

"Listen Bloom, I'm in charge here and I don't have time for your attitude" Riven scolded

By this time they had started to attract an audience.

"Oh no, they haven't even boarded the ship and there fighting" Helia whispered to Brandon

"Excuse me, my attitude? You're the one with the attitude"

"Get on the ship Bloom!" Riven whispered harshly in her ear. She was still against the door frame and he had his arm resting beside her head leaning down to her. It actually looked like a flirtatious scene if you couldn't see then fighting. He noted that she smelt like wild berries and he couldn't help but inhale the alluring scent.

Bloom could feel his breath on her neck and it sent pleasurable chills running down her spine. Shaking off the thought she grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him further down so her lips were right next to his ear.

"Make me" she whispered tauntingly. He groaned and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her legs just under her butt and lifted the poor girl over his shoulder effortlessly. He grabbed her bag in the other hand and headed towards their ship.

Bloom screamed, "RIVEN, PUT ME DOWN!!!"

Everyone turned to look on amused at the scene. The winx club looked shocked and the boys couldn't help but smirk. Sky was furious he almost went to go grab his girlfriend but they had already boarded and closed the door.

"Hurry up, Sky lets go" Stella said. Sky reluctantly turned around and boarded his ship.

* * *

**The mission has started and Bloom and Riven are on their own, how will they cope?**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom and Riven had been flying for a couple hours now and so far they only had a few short arguments. This meant that the mission was going extremely well so far. She hadn't spoken to Riven still being angry about the whole 'throwing her over his shoulder thing'.

"Ahhhhh"

Riven bolted up from his position as pilot and his heart started racing after hearing Bloom scream from the bathroom. Quickly putting the ship in autopilot he ran to the noise with his shield unsheathed. He burst through the door and saw Bloom on the ground wearing nothing but a very short towel. Her hair was damp and tousled and her skin sparkling from the water droplets. Her slightly pouted lips tempting him till she spoke.

"Riven, what he hell are you doing in here?" Bloom said wearing her usual scowl she reserved just for him.

"You were screaming, I thought you were being attacked. Next time I won't bother then. What the hell are you doing anyway?" He asked putting his sword back in its holder. He folded his arms and leaned against the door frame with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you must know, I slipped thanks to all the water you left on the floor" She turned her head with a look of defiance. Even though she was on the ground and below his eye level she still seemed to hold her stubborn attitude he noted. 'She's so cute' Riven thought subconsciously.

She went to get up but she slipped again but this time Riven caught her in his arms. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his hands rested on her lower back. She was leaning against him as he supported her.

"Damn, are you always this clumsy or am I going to have to have to keep a hold of you" he said to her amused

Bloom blushed at that comment.

'Her skin feels so soft' he stated to himself. 'Wait skin?" He looked down and found he was holding a very naked Bloom in his arms. The towel had fallen off when she tripped the second time. He couldn't see much since from her breasts downwards was still pushed up against him. His gaze lingered on the generous amount of cleavage that was being pushed up against his body.

"What are you staring at?" Bloom questioned

She looked down and her eyes went wide and her face flushed crimson.

"OHMYGOD, where's my towel" She pulled Riven tighter so he couldn't see her.

Riven gulped, "on the ground it seems"

She covered his eyes with her hand and stepped out of his embrace. Annoyed at the loss of contact he folded his arms. Bloom removed her hand after awhile and he saw she was only wearing one of his white dress shirts that he left on the counter. It looked like it was the closest thing she could've grabbed. Riven made a mental note that she should wear his shirts more often. She looked sexy; her hair still damp wet the shirt a bit making it teasingly see through and clingy on her curves which happened to be her perfect breasts and slender back. The shirt stopped mid thigh showing her delicious long legs.

"You look good" He stated as if it were a fact.

Bloom looked shocked and watched him as he walked out and back to the driver's seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Riven and Bloom had been travelling for a couple hours and they finally reached their destination for their first task. It was night so they decided to wait until morning to look for the specific plant species they needed to bring back to class. The spaceships had sleeping quarters in it so they didn't need to set up a camp. It was a well furnished room with two beds on each side with two closets. Bloom wasn't a very organized person when it came to keeping her room clean so her clothes were spread all over the floor and beds in a 'fashionably' untidy fashion. Riven however, was the opposite and needed everything pristine.

"Bloom!!" Riven yelled, trying to step over the piles of clothes and belongings.

"What?" Blooms head showed through the doorway.

"Your crap is everywhere" He stated as he fell on to his bed lying on his back with his hands behind his head. He shifted uncomfortably due to the lump under his pillow. He reached underneath and pulled out a bra. It was red, lacy and very appealing. He raised his eyebrow at her, smirking. She finally caught on to what it was and her jaw dropped.

"You perv, give it back" She shouted at him, holding her hand out.

"No" he said simply.

"Riven, give it" she rushed over towards him but he hid it behind his back. Bloom jumped on him straddling him, trying to retrieve her clothing and he just laughed tauntingly.

"Make me" he whispered in her ear, using the same tactic she used when she wouldn't get on the ship. She froze she sat up looking at him thinking what to do and he stared back challenging her. Both still unaware of the suggestive position they were in.

Then she smiled innocently as an idea formed in her head. Riven looked at her wondering what she was up too. She ran her fingers down his chest and trailed them back up under his shirt. Riven groaned at the feel of her soft hands on his heated flesh.

"Ahem… Wha…what are you doing?" Riven stuttered out.

"Something I've wanted to do for awhile" she whispered and leaned down, kissing him full on the mouth. Riven was shocked and then closed his eyes as he responded by kissing her back. His hands went to her waist and he pulled her closer. She moaned and ran her hands down his chest, behind his back and then she abruptly stopped. Rivens eyes snapped open in confusion. She sat there smirking at him.

"boys!" she laughed as she got up and walked towards her own bed.

Riven was still dazed from the amazing make out session with probably the hottest girl he'd ever seen. He watched her hips as she made her way towards her bed with that seductive stride she unknowingly did, then something caught his eye. There in her hand was the bra he was stubbornly teasing her with. _'That little…' _he thought looking over at Bloom.

_'Two can play at this game' _Riven pulled out his cellphone and started to dial a number.

Bloom looked over and asked "Who are you calling?"

"Oh, no one important just Sky. I thought he might want to know what his little princess has been up too."

"go ahead" Bloom said with a flick of her hand. She skillfully changed into her short red silk nightgown Sky bought for her without exposing anything. Riven's eyes lingered on her legs before saying.

"You're not going to stop me." Riven asked confused.

"Nope" Bloom got under the covers and turned on her side.

"…won't he get mad at you for kissing one of his best friends?"

Bloom laughed. "No, he'll get mad at you for kissing his girlfriend."

Riven groaned in defeat. It was true. Sky would probably skin him alive if he ever found out. Bloom had Sky wrapped around her finger ever since he first laid eyes on her. True he would get mad at Bloom but he would never leave her no matter what she did. All of a sudden he heard a phone go off. He saw Bloom get up and leave the room. He felt a pang of jealousy as he knew it was Sky. Of course this feeling wasn't unfamilliar it hit him alot lately. Everytime Sky kissed her. Everytime he wrapped his arms around her. _'Sure i think she's beautiful and i imagine what it would be like to be Sky but that doesn't mean i..._ _'Shit, I think I'm falling for her'._

**On Sky and Stella's ship**

"Are we there yet?" Stella asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Stella we are" Sky mumbled ecstatic that they had arrived so she would stop complaining.

"Oh its super dark" she said to him.

"Yeah, we'll rest now and pick up where we left off in the morning." Sky said over his shoulder as he headed towards the sleeping quarters, Stella following behind. Without another word he changed into some sweatpants and jumped in his bed happily awaiting sleep to consume him.

"Hey Sky" Stella whispered loudly from her bed.

Sky grumbled "What"

"How do you think the others are doing?"

"I don't know I hope Bloom's ok. I feel bad leaving her with Riven she's probably miserable." Sky replied sadly. "I'm gonna call her to make sure. If he's hurt her in anyway he'll answer to me" Sky got up and left the room to make his call in private. He went outside not bothering with a shirt since the planet wasn't that cold and lay down staring up at the stars. He pushed 1 on his speed dial and listened to the tone.

"Hello"

Sky smiled as he heard her voice. "Hey beautiful" was his response

"What's up" she questioned the late night call.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You just say the word sweetheart and I'll come and get you."

Bloom smiled "I'm okay for now…..I miss you though"

"I miss you too. How about when we get back, you come back to the palace with me for the weekend and we can do whatever you want"

"Promise?" she replied cutely.

"I promise, baby"

"ok deal. I should go now. I love you"

"I love you too Bloom, sweet dreams" he closed his phone and smiled at it.

Bloom closed her phone and leaned against the wall. She felt terrible. She knew she was going to tell Sky what happened when she saw him. She couldn't lie to him. Why did she kiss Riven like that? It was like something took over her body. Sky was perfect and she loved him so much but Riven kept pulling her in like some unknown force. It was weird how no matter how much of a jerk he was he always protected her from anyone else. His smartass attitude always kept her on her toes yet he always made sure he was the only one who gave her trouble and she loved that about him. Of course his body was nice...okay his body is hot _'but that doesn't mean that i...oh Shit, I think I'm falling for him'._


End file.
